


Stuck Wings

by i_write_a_lot



Series: Winged!Neal [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Revolving doors, friendship fic, stuck, wing!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal gets one of his wings stuck in a revolving door. Thankfully, Peter’s there to help. Tag to my fic “Paper Wings”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Wings

**Author's Note:**

> -Apparently I decided there had to be more 'winged Neal'. I hope people like, even though it's short.
> 
> -Now part of the Winged!Neal series.

“Damn it, Neal, hold still!” 

“I’m trying!” 

“You can try a bit harder, you know. Your wing that isn’t stuck is making it rather difficult,” Peter grunted as he struggled to get Neal’s wing out of the revolving door of the building. 

Several people around them were watching in fascination. Diana and Jones just both looked highly entertained. 

“Boss, you want me to call someone?” Diana asked, smirking at Neal. Neal glowered at her. 

“Don’t you dare!” He protested. 

“Twist…” Peter told Neal, and Neal did-in completely the wrong direction. “The *other* way,” Peter said, exasperated, and then-finally-he managed to yank Neal’s wing out of the doors. Neal slumped down to the shiny marble bank floor. His wings looked completely ruffled and messed up, as though they’d been through some kind of storm without the rain. 

It was rather adorable. 

Peter lifted his phone, and snapped a picture. 

Neal stared daggers at Peter, who just smirked and said, 

“Elizabeth will think it cute,” He told Neal, who pushed himself to his feet. 

“You,” Neal told him. “Have no idea what you’re messing with.”

“Hey, I just saved you from those revolving glass doors. Don’t you go getting ideas,” Peter warned, smirking at him, as he tucked his phone into his pockets. 

Diana and Jones towards them. 

“Boss, shouldn’t we get going?”

“Yup,” Peter said with an agreeing nod and a smirk. “Come on, Neal.”

Neal-still glaring and looking all kinds of ruffled up-followed.  
==

End


End file.
